Raptured Faith
by Angel Shinigami
Summary: Harry is a high ranking, well-known assassin for a top Law firm in New York. Draco is the hardened son of an organized crime lord. When Harry gets ordered to kill Draco's father, can he do it? Or will he find love in the coldest of hearts?
1. Raptured Faith 1

Author: Angel Shinigami Title: Raptured Faith Rating: R Pairing: HarryxDraco and slight Harry+Lucius, nothing major though. Warnings: YAOI! If you don't like, ~Please~ don't read. Fluff, Language, Adult situation.things of that sort. Summery: Harry is a high ranking, well-known assassin for a top Law firm in New York. Draco is the hardened son of an organized crime lord. When Harry gets ordered to kill Draco, can he do it? Or will he find love in the coldest of hearts? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I do how ever own Jade Quick Silver and Bloodlust and love them with all my heart.  
  
Now, On to the fic.  
  
Chapter one:  
  
The streets of New York City are always crowded. So many people crammed onto battered sidewalks along with street venders and homeless people. From a distance, they look like flowing water, a never-ending stream of color.  
  
They all go along with their ignorant lives, never thinking that they could be the next one in the news to be found dead in a back ally or in their own homes. They all ignore the existence of people like me, the unimportant people that hold their lives in their hands without their knowledge.  
  
Some times I wish I could be like that, ignorant. Never knowing the hardships and pain that fate can string though you, but mine is a different path. Mine is a path full of hate and deception. A path of endless guilt and needless suffering. I gave up caring along time ago. I gave up my morals, my faith, my life, to become what I am today. I am not your average Assassin, but a cold-blooded killer. They call me Zepher. I am the best. I will always be the best. And nothing and no one will stop me from completing my goals.  
  
~*~  
  
Large jade eyes blinked up at the shining sun as a pale boy in black slipped into a darkened ally and out of the uncaring publics' vision. Anyone that had seen him would've thought he were a mere illusion, he was barely a whisper in a massive throng on the sidewalk.  
  
The shadows moved to hide the delicate child as he ran though the dark passages and long neglected allies of the ignorant city. The noise of the city surrounded him as he avoided broken crates and ruined boxes. Up a rusty fire escape ladder that hadn't been used in years, around and round the creaking and shaking stairs, until he reached an open window.  
  
Slipping though the window, he quickly turned around and shut out the loud and bothersome city that was New York with a sigh. His apartment wasn't all that big, but it was more than enough room for just him, and he knew it.  
  
The apartment consisted of a large kitchen, a dining area, a spacious living room, a roomy bathroom with both a shower and a bath, two guest rooms, a master bedroom with its own slightly smaller bathroom, and a study.  
  
It was slightly pricey, but Harry didn't care. He made more than enough doing what he did, so he didn't mind spending as freely as he wanted.  
  
The sound of a ringing phone spurred the fair skinned boy into motion. He quickly crossed the immaculate living room and scooped up a black cordless phone off of its charger. Pressing talk he waited.  
  
"Boy, we need you again."  
  
Harry didn't say anything, he just set the phone back on the cradle and picked up a set of silver keys. His job called and he had no choice but to answer. With a click, the door was closed and locked, and Harry Potter, one of the many people the world has forgotten, slipped into the dingy hallway, and went to see what his employer wanted this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hey everyone, I thought I'd try this plot out and see how you liked it. Its odd and I really don't know what will happen in it, but tell me what you think.  
  
As always, look for posts on 'Don't Speak' and 'AWMP' New chapters should be coming out soon. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Thanks!  
  
Your Loyal Author,  
Kat =^-^= 


	2. Raptured Faith 2

Chapter 2   
  
Harry looked up at the large glass building that stood in front of him and checked his brief case quickly, remembering what his boss had said hours earlier.  
  
"You stupid boy, this time don't kill your subject..."  
  
Cool green eyes stared at the red angrily little man that stood behind a large mahogany desk that looked as if it hadn't been cleaned off since the 1940's.  
  
"Well that's what you pay me for isn't it?" He asked icily, "Sneak in, sneak out, never seen, no mess..."  
  
The little man turned redder and Harry had to hold back a small laugh at the thought of the man exploding into small indistinguishable little pieces.  
  
"No Potter, You're paid to do what we tell you to do. Now listen closely, I don't want you to screw this up!"  
  
He threw a folder at the short assassin and scowled.  
  
"This is Lucius Malfoy, a top under world figure. You take him out, we can bring down most of the rest of the under ground network..."  
  
He scowled and snapped at the black haired seventeen-year-old who was staring out the window.  
  
"Pay attention to me! In the next section you'll find his son, Draco Malfoy. Your age, 5'10, roughly 165lb., he is your target..."  
  
Harry looked up and rose one dark eyebrow. "I thought we were after the rich boy's father..."  
  
"If you'd shut your trap I'd explain." The man said sharply. "Now, the only way to get to Lucius is to go through his son, but unfortunately we can't kidnap the boy because he has no idea of his father's dealings, so we have to close to this boy to do anything. That's were you come in, We are going to send you in as a body guard for this kid seeing how the last one...died..." He said slowly. "Get close to him, get close to Lucius, take him down with out killing him, and bring him here..."  
  
So, now the virtual shadow was standing in the office of one Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't tell if he wanted to like this boy or not. His files said that the boy was clean of any criminal charges, but he wasn't quite sure.  
  
"So," The blonde started, his voice cool and clear. A voice that new it's place in the world. "You're here to apply to be my body guard...what's your name?"  
  
"Harry Potter..." The shadow replied stepping into the light and placing his resume on the desk. "I heard your last one died..."  
  
"That he did..." The blonde replied, he turned from the window he had been staring out of and glanced at the resume. "Well mister Potter...it seems as if everything is in order... tell me, if you were in my position and were looking at your resume, what would you do?"  
  
Harry blinked for a moment. No one had ever asked him that. "Sir?"  
  
"Well, I see that you were a body guard to the Ambassador of Zimbabwe...dead...Senator Maid...dead. Peace diplomat Claire Coil...has never been found presumed dead. If you were me, knowing what I know, would you hire you?" Draco asked as he rose an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap casually.  
  
Harry thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes sir I would. At the times that they killed I was away from their side for one reason or another. If I hadn't been, they would still be with us..."  
  
Draco nodded calmly and looked at the resume once more. "Mister Potter, I am not a child. I can take care of myself well enough with out a bodyguard. My father wants to keep me protected, from what I don't know, but I really don't care," he said, crossing his legs at the ankles. He sighed. "I guess you'll do as well as the next idiot that walks in. You're hired."  
  
Harry nodded, showing the calm assassin that he was. "Yes sir..." he said, standing where he was and watching the blonde. "Where would you like me?"  
  
"Outside the door," Draco replied, turning back to his computer and dismissing the guard from his mind.  
  
Harry nodded and left the room with out a sound made. He smiled at the bushy haired assistant and nodded to her. "Good morning..." With that, he was silent again and stood by the door, wrapped tightly in the shadows he loved so much.  
  
Draco logged off his computer at around seven and decided that it was time to go home for the day. He grabbed the coat that he'd discarded earlier and tossed it over his shoulder, holding it with one hand. Quickly, he made his way out into the silent lobby and smiled at his assistant. "Night, Morwin," he said, heading for the elevators, completely forgetting about his bodyguard.  
  
Harry smiled when the elevator doors closed. "You should be more careful. Not everyone is hired to protect your life as I am..." he said quietly, leaning against the wall.  
  
Draco turned to look at the boy, shocked. "Bloody... I'm going to get you a bell," he said as the elevator opened on the ground floor. He nodded to the receptionist and made his way to the parking garage.  
  
"It wouldn't help, you wouldn't hear it anyways..." He chuckled and stood behind the tall blonde with a small smile.  
  
Draco turned off his car alarm with the push of a button and unlocked the doors. He climbed in the driver's seat and waited for his bodyguard to enter the passenger side. "Why me..." he mumbled, irritated at having to hire a bodyguard at all.  
  
"Because god hates you..." Harry said as he climbed in and buckled his self in.  
  
Draco rose an eyebrow. "Obviously. When do you want your days off?" he asked, starting the car and backing out without putting on his seat belt. He exited the garage and headed for his apartment to grab a bite to eat then head out to his favorite club, 'Bad Luck.'  
  
"I don't take days off. But you may assign me day to not be in your company..." He said as he crossed his legs and looked out the rear view mirror.  
  
'Wonderful,' he said, knowing that his father wouldn't let him 'assign' his bodyguards to stay away. "Do you need to go to your home? Or am I stuck with you all night?" he asked, turning left and heading into the parking garage of his elegant apartment building.  
  
"Do you want me to leave? You hired me...My time is yours..." He said quietly as he shifted his gaze from the mirror to the rich boy at his side.  
  
'I suddenly feel like I'm in a cheesy porno...' Draco thought, raising an eyebrow. He parked his car and turned it off. "Well, I hope you like clubs," he said, getting out of the car. "Do you have suitable attire?"  
  
"Not on me, but at home I do..." Harry replied, unbuckling and getting out of the car. "Shall I accompany you or wait outside your door?"  
  
"By all means, accompany me," Draco said, walking to the elevator and pushing the button to signal it.  
  
Harry nodded and entered the elevator when it arrived, moving to the back and leaning against on of the perfect mirrors.  
  
Draco signaled his floor and yawned. He stretched and sighed quietly, wishing he'd picked a livelier bodyguard. 'At least he's not as bouncy as the blonde one I had...' he thought as the doors to his floor opened with a ding.  
  
He quickly made his way to his apartment and began stripping as soon as he entered the door, forgetting the quiet boy. His pants and boxers landed on the couch and he shook out his mid-back length platinum hair as he turned towards the bedroom and the warm shower that was waiting there.  
  
Harry sighed and moved around the apartment picking up the cloths and folding them as he shook his head. "Can't protect him if I can't reach him..." he said to himself as he placed all of the flimsy clothing on the couch.  
  
Draco walked to the kitchen naked after his shower and looked around. "Good god.... What happened here? I didn't think Rosie came for another two days..." he mumbled, walking into the living room and blinking around the room.  
  
Harry looked up from the chair in the corner and smiled slightly. "I cleaned it, and I'd thank you to keep it this way more often."  
  
Draco looked over to the boy and leaned on the doorway to the kitchen. "You didn't have to do that," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"On the contrary...I'd rather you not die on my watch, thank you...what would your father say..." He smirked and got to his feet. "Now go dress and quickly,"  
  
Immediately, a black cloud settled over Draco's face. "You're dismissed," he said, turning and going back to his room.  
  
"As you wish..." Harry said as he turned and left the blonde's apartment. He paused at the doorway. "I'd be careful...terrible things lurk in the dark shadows of this city..." With a quirk of his lips, Harry closed the door and moved though the hallways and out the fire escape into the dark ally below where he seemed to disappear.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and slipped into a pair of skin tight leather pants. He grabbed a sheer black shirt and his favorite pair of mid-calf boots. When he was dressed, he slipped the silver hoop into his ear and grabbed his keys.  
  
Quickly, he made his way to his favorite club and nodded to the bouncer, slipping in and walking over to the bar to order a Suicide.  
  
Teal green eyes twinkled when the black angel appeared at the bar side. "Hey babe, what can I get for you tonight?"  
  
Draco smiled sweetly at the new bartender. "Suicide, please," he said, leaning closer to the man. 'Nice pants...' he thought, admiring the way the material clung to the man's body.  
  
The man chuckled and held out his hand. "ID my love..."  
  
Draco sighed. 'Lovely.' "Can't I just say I left it in my other pants?" he said, smiling and shaking his head. "If not my drink of choice, then a Sprite please..." Draco gave the man a once over. "Work here long?"  
  
"Started tonight..." He said as he poured the blonde the ordered sprite and took his money. "You been coming here long?"  
  
"Since before I was old enough to drive," he replied, taking a sip of the cold liquid. "Any one waiting for you after work?" He knew that he was being brazen, but he didn't particularly care. The man was too good looking to pass up.  
  
"Yes," He replied, smirking and looking at the boy again. "But I'm not your type anyways my love...I'm to old and I sorry to say you're not my type either. I prefer tall broad men with very practically no shirt on and rich blue eyes..." he said as said man came over and kissed him from across the bar. "My boyfriend, Jacob Blood...and yes that is his real name..."  
  
Jacob looked the blond over and nodded to him, smiling slightly. "I like the pants as well..."  
  
"Too bad..." Draco said, smiling. "I'll see you gentlemen later. If you change your mind, though, I'll be here for a while and I'm not averse to sharing..." He sauntered away, joining the dance floor and finding a partner to dance with in less than five seconds.  
  
Jacob turned his blue eyes to his boyfriend. "That must have been Draco Malfoy. Zephyr told us to keep an eye on him."  
  
Theodore nodded and mixed another drink quickly. "I understand...I'll call Zephyr the moment he leaves."  
  
Draco sat in a darkened corner of the room, installing himself in the lap of an attractive red-head. He petted and stroked the man until he'd decided that he didn't like him and returned to the bar with a few smiles and a flat refusal. "Another Sprite please," he said, grinning and flipping his hair behind his back.  
  
"Still not finding anyone you like love?" Theo asked as he poured the soda and handed it to the boy.  
  
Draco drank half of it quickly. "Have you ever been really bored? I've seen it all..." he said, raising an eyebrow. "Well... I'm sure I haven't seen all of it... but it's still rather dull...." He looked around. "Looks like I'm going home alone... unless you want to come, of course..." he teased, knowing that the man wouldn't, but still liking the challenge.  
  
Theo laughed. "Thank you for the offer, but no. Why don't you try something new? When was the last time you had more than three dates with someone?" He asked as he refilled the glass.  
  
Draco made a face. "I don't really like attachments. They get rather dull after the first two and by the third I know everything there is to know including their mother's maiden name," he replied, thinking of the girls his father had made him date.  
  
Theo shrugged. "I understand, but the right person makes all the difference." He said with a laugh. "But you're not me, go, have your wild youth..."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I'll see you around," he said, shaking his head and leaving the bar. He took a deep breath of the cool New York air and made his way to his car, intending to find another bar.  
  
"It's three a.m. Don't you have work in the morning?" Harry's cool voice asked from the shadows.  
  
"I fired you. It's none of your concern," Draco said, getting out his keys and unlocking the door. He looked to the barely seen figure and rose an eyebrow. "Do you spend all of your time skulking about in alleyways?"  
  
Harry stepped forward and rose his eyebrow mockingly. "Do you spend all your time acting like a stuck up rich boy with a stick up his ass?"  
  
He flipped his hair over his shoulder and adjusted his shirt cuffs and he began to walk away.  
  
"Only when I'm in bed with a real stick up my ass," Draco replied, getting in the car and calmly pulling away from the curb. He drove to another club, and stayed for a little while. When nothing impressed him overmuch, he went home half drunk and stripped off his clothes, deliberately throwing them over the lamp and giggling slightly as he locked his door and stumbled to his room to pass out.  
  
Harry looked at his nails as he sat on Draco's desk with his legs crossed and yawned.  
  
Draco opened the door to his office and rose an eyebrow at the boy on his desk. "Stalking is illegal, you know," he said, setting down his briefcase and sitting in his chair.  
  
"Yes it is, but I'm coming into work, I don't know why you have a problem with that..." Harry replied.  
  
"Because I fired you, that's why," Draco replied, booting his computer and retrieving the files off of his desk to begin his daily fight with his father's accountants  
  
"Then will you be paying me or shall I go to your father with the price?" He asked as he got off the desk and walked around the room.  
  
Draco leaned back in his chair. "Well, how much did my father hire you for, anyways," he drawled, very annoyed with the boy.  
  
"Draco, your father didn't heir me, you did..." He said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
"For one day's guard... Here," he said, writing a check for four hundred dollars. It would set him back slightly, but it was worth it to get rid of this pest.  
  
Harry took the check and laughed, handing it back. "Add two more zero's onto that and I'll be out of your life forever..."  
  
Draco took the check back. "Fine. If you're still my bodyguard, then you can leave for the day. I haven't need of you right now. It's not like ninjas are going to leap out of my computer and assassinate me," he drawled, turning back to his computer.  
  
"Have a nice night then Mister Malfoy," He said as he nodded and moved to leave.  
  
"By the way, I won't be needing you for the rest of the week, either," he said, frowning at a bit of shoddy work on the files.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Hey, you want to die, that's fine with me, it won't be on my conscience..."  
  
"Remind me to have a memo drawn stating that you're not invited to the funeral," he said absently, fixing the error and running down the rest of the account.  
  
"Remind me to congratulate the person who kills you..." Harry responded just as dryly as he threw a card on the desk and left.  
  
'If you need me, call me 823-4666'  
  
Draco ignored the card and continued working as usual. When he left, he hesitated slightly before sticking the card into the pocket of his pants and heading home. Tonight he was just going to sit at home and sleep the night away, hopefully being able to take his entire night off without a summons from his father.  
  
Harry slid through the shadows as if one of them. He couldn't stop thinking about the blonde man that was his current boss. 'I swear, I thought I swore off blondes...'  
  
The phone rang at six, and Draco picked it up with a sigh. "Hello?" he asked, already knowing who it was.  
  
"Draco, dear, would you be so kind as to join me for dinner?" Lucius Malfoy's voice came over the phone.  
  
"I'm very sorry..." he began, but was cut off by Lucius's smooth voice.  
  
"Good, I'll be expecting you at seven thirty. Good-bye, Draco."  
  
Draco pulled the phone away as he heard a click. "Great..." he mumbled, setting aside his work and going to change into a pair of black slacks, a blue silk shirt, and a pair of loafers.  
  
He headed out to his car, slipping his wallet into his back pocket as he went.  
  
Harry was leaning against the black Saturn and brushed off his back silk shirt. "You're going to be late..."  
  
Draco rose an eyebrow and opened his door. "I didn't know I invited you..." he said. He drew in a deep breath and looked at the boy. "I'll give you a thousand dollars extra if you do me a favor tonight."  
  
"And that would be?" Harry asked as he rose an eyebrow and got into the car.  
  
"I don't have time to stop by any of my other... acquaintances houses, so I need you to pretend to be my lover for the night. Nothing too bad, mind you. No pawing of your person will be done. Just an arm around my waist and I kiss you once. Nothing more," he said as he turned on the car without buckling his seat belt.  
  
"You mean you want me to be your boyfriend?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Whatever title you want. I just don't want to sit through another one of his dinners with one of his prospective girls. I'm gay," he said, pulling out of the garage and starting for the highway to head out to his father's estates. "But if you don't want to, I'll understand. I'll just have to go and find a boy off the streets looking to make a thousand dollars."  
  
"If you had a thousand dollars you'd be saving it to get rid of me...I'll do it, but don't worry about the extra money, I'm good with my set price." Harry said as he looked coolly at Draco then turned to look out the window.  
  
Draco nodded and continued to drive in silence, not even bothering with the radio. He leaned back in his seat, slipping off one of his shoes and propping it on the dash. He drove with his leg once they were out of the city, using his hands to fasten his seat belt. He yawned as he drove with one hand, not wanting to see his father.  
  
"What is your father like? What should I expect?" Harry asked as he shifted his gaze over to the casual blonde.  
  
Draco kept his eyes on the road, unusually aware of the boy's eyes on him. "One of the best words to describe him is disdain. The man reeks of it. He hates my lifestyle and the fact that he has no control over it. He's power hungry, homophobic, and used to getting his way," Draco replied, reaching up to move a few strands of his nearly white hair out of his face.  
  
"Interesting..." Harry murmured as he looked out the window. "Quickly, tell me you like, dislikes and favorite food..." he said as he saw the large manor they were fast approaching.  
  
"I like horror movies, opera, and my job. I'm a workaholic. I dislike sloth, cheats and attachments. My favorite food is Blueberry bagels with cream cheese." He said, nodding to the guards at the gate. "You?"  
  
"Favorite Opera?" He asked calmly as he looked up at the massive house.  
  
"Madame Papillion.... I need to know things about you," he said reasonably, pulling up the drive slowly. "Make something up if you don't want me to know."  
  
"I like soft music, romantic evenings and the ocean. I hate god , liars, and plain ice cream. My favorite food is roast chicken..." He replied. "Anything else you'd like to know before your father starts to ask me things that I should know...like your mothers maiden name or something..."  
  
Draco looked over at the boy sharply. 'I think he is stalking me...' he thought. He frowned. "Just that I like the bottom," he said, parking and turning off the car.  
  
"I didn't need to know that...personally I don't care..." He said slowly as he took off his seat belt when they stopped.  
  
"He'll ask. Trust me," Draco said, getting out of the car and putting on one of his most charming smiles. "Shall we, dear?" he said, tone dripping with sugar and sweetness.  
  
Harry's expression changed from uncaring and cold to warm and loving. "Of course, everything will be fine..."  
  
Draco smiled again and moved close to the boy, slipping his arm around his 'boy-friend/lover/what-ever-the-hell-he-wanted-to-be-called's' waist. "Let's go meet my father," he said, leaning against the slightly taller boy's body and leading him up to the manor entrance.  
  
Harry nodded and moved up to the large double doors, holding the blonde to his side gently. Clearing his throat he smiled and knocked firmly on the door.  
  
Draco followed the butler to his father's dinning room. Sure enough, there was a perky brunette sitting at the table, entertaining his father with dull stories.  
  
He smiled at his father when he entered. "Hello, father. I apologies for being late... Harry got me slightly distracted before we left," he said, smiling happily and taking a seat next to his father, smiling at his bodyguard.  
  
Harry stepped forward and looked at Lucius closely as the man stood and gazed at him back. Harry could tell this man was going to be hard to kill...very much like Draco in the aspect. The two men sized each other up for a moment each waiting for the other to make the first move.  
  
"Welcome..." Lucius said icily, extend his hand slightly.  
  
Harry took his hand in a brief firm shake and nodded to the man. "Mister Malfoy, from what I've heard you have worked hard for your surroundings and have outfitted yourself with only the best. You have raised a wonderful empire and household..." with that the two men released one another's hand and Harry moved to sit next to Draco, taking his pale hand in his as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  
  
Draco watched his father's eyebrow raise in a slight imitation of what he himself did and vowed never to do it again. He held Harry's hand, trying not to pull his hand away. He dispised hand holding, cuddling... all of that nonsense.  
  
"Thank you, Mr.....?" Lucius asked, smiling graciously at the boy. He wanted the boy killed. He'd gotten too close to Draco. The boy was set to marry in less than a year, and he was still dating men.  
  
"Potter, Harry Potter, I am your son's bodyguard..." He said calmly looking into the man's eyes, daring him to say anything.  
  
'Thank god,' Lucius said, relaxing. "Really? He does tend to be quite informal with the help... But dear me, I have been amiss in my duty. Draco, this is your fiancee, Miss Pansy Parkinson," he said, indicating the giggling girl to his left.  
  
Draco looked to his father and smiled politely. "I'm sorry, father, I wasn't aware that I'd made any engagement."  
  
Harry calmly looked around the room as if admiring it, but his suspicions were confirmed when he saw two blinking lights in the room and the quick movement of someone watching them in the room. He turned his attention back to the drama in front of him.  
  
Lucius smiled. "It's okay, Draco. I know how busy you are at work, so I made it for you," he said, his smile turning dangerous.  
  
Draco met his father's gaze unflinchingly. "Unfortunately, Miss Parkinson, I won't be marrying you. I have other plans, and am too busy at work," Draco said, standing. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, father, but I have to go. Come on, love." He leaned down and gently kissed Harry, making the kiss look more intimate than it really was.  
  
Harry smiled and decided that he was going to play Draco's lover to the fullest. Casually he stood and pressed their bodies together as he dipped Draco over his arm, never braking contact with the blonde.  
  
Draco's body responded immediately to the intimate contact. He wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and held his head closer. When he remembered that it was just for show, he pulled away and smiled at his father's angry gaze. "Good-bye. Miss Parkinson, it was lovely to meet you," he said, pulling away from Harry and leading the way out of the dinning room.  
  
Harry followed, his arm casually around Draco's waist in the same familiar and warm manner he had had when they first stepped into the house.  
  
Lucius motioned to one of his guards. "Follow him. I want you to find out where the Potter boy lives and take him out," Lucius whispered into his guard's ear. He smiled at the brunette sitting stunned in her seat. "I'm sorry about that, Pansy, dear. My son is just going through a small teenage rebellion..."  
  
Draco exited the manor and his entire demeanor changed. He grinned and pulled the keys out of his pocket, deactivating the security alarm on his car. "You were great... should've taken up the stage," he said, unlocking it.  
  
Harry nodded his thanks and let go of the blonde, moving around the passenger side of the car. "It was one of my choices when I was younger..."  
  
Draco climbed into the car and rose an eyebrow. "Younger? You couldn't be more than 19... "he said, shrugging. He started the car, eager to get away from his father's home.  
  
"18 actually..." Harry said as he put on his seat belt and leaned back in the chair.  
  
Draco nodded. He pulled out of the parking spot and flew down the drive, taking the turn at a very dangerous speed. "You look it," he said simply, slipping off his shoe and resuming his position in the driver's seat.  
  
"Thank you...when we get into the city I will direct you to my house..." He said calmly.  
  
Inside his mind was whirling. 'That was a great kiss...his lips were really soft...shut up, you swore of relationships, casual or other wise. No more getting involved with people you're going to kill. But I'm not going to kill him, I'm going to kill his father after I take him the head quarters to be questioned. Still, it will end badly and you know it. No more people, you are a shadow, only blackness will save you and when you die, only the darkness will mourn you...'  
  
Draco sensed the boy's tenseness and matched it with his own. 'Wow... I haven't been kissed like that in a long time...' he thought, smiling suddenly. Harry Potter was going to be his next conquest.  
  
When they reached the city limits, Draco looked to the boy and gave him his most charming and disarming smile. "Where to?" he asked, voice soft and velvety.  
  
"Take your next left and continue straight, I'll tell you when to turn..." Harry said as he glanced over at the blonde and twitched his lips.  
  
Draco maneuvered his car through the traffic and turned left. He drove slowly and looked over at Harry. "Where now?" he asked.  
  
"Go up a few more block and I'll walk the rest of the way..." He said softly looking over at his boss and smiling. "My apartment is unreachable by roads..." He said with a light chuckled  
  
Draco pulled over and parked the car. "Bye," he said, smiling.  
  
"Goodbye, I'll see you in a week..." he said as he unbuckled his seat belt and moved to get out of the small car.  
  
Draco shrugged and pulled away from the curb after Harry shut the door. He went back to his apartment and continued to compile the list of accounts that needed to be audited.  
  
It was Wednesday and Harry was calmly flipping though a magazine when his phone rang. 'Danmit...I'm told to go away and he wants me back'  
  
Harry frowned and moved over to the phone. "Yes Draco?" he said when he picked up.  
  
Draco rose an eyebrow. "I was calling to inform you that I'm going out of town for a few days," he said, throwing his clothes haphazardly into his dufflebag. He'd been threatened eirlier that day, and had taken his father's money to get out of town. 'Why I don't know...' he thought, sighing softly.  
  
"Shall I accompany you or do wish to be left alone?" Harry asked as he moved to his room and began to pack.  
  
"Alo.... Actually... you'd better come with me. I might need you," he said, sighing loudly. He zipped the bag shut and moved into his bathroom, retrieving his various toiletries. 'It's a good thing I travel light...' he thought, tossing them into a side pocket of his bag.  
  
"Drive to the corner that you dropped me off at. Bring your bag with you and go through two ally ways until you come to a large building. Go to the fire escape and wait for me..." He said as he zipped his backpack and hung up the phone.  
  
Draco grabbed his briefcase and tossed the phone on the sofa as he left. He was going to make his father answer all of his questions later. He grabbed the large amount of cash that he had hidden in the cookie jar on his counter.  
  
When he got to his car, he carefully pulled his hair under the black, shorthaired wig that he'd bought last week. After he was sure that his hair was up, he got out and switched the license plates on his car to the ones he kept for just such an occasion.  
  
Draco quickly pulled out of the garage, making sure that no one was following him. He made his way to the corner that he'd been told to wait at and parked his car. He got out, dragging his duffel bag and briefcase with him. He set his alarm as he walked down the dark alleyway, blending into the shadows and keeping out of sight. When he saw the large building, he sat down on the fire escape, looking around cautiously.  
  
Harry looked down and chuckled softly as he put on his backpack and silently climbed down the old staircase. "You look ridiculous... who are you hiding from? The guard that's been following you for the past two days, or yourself? Which ever it is you're doing a marvelous job of it..." he said with a laugh.  
  
Draco sighed. "Maybe I should just leave you here..." he grumbled, standing and grabbing his duffel. "Come on, our plane leaves in two hours."  
  
"It wouldn't matter either way...you wouldn't be running if I'd have been around..." Harry replied as he smoothed down his black turtleneck and got off the stairs.  
  
Draco rose an eyebrow. 'I've changed my mind. I don't want this ice cube in my bed...' he thought, turning and going back to his car as quickly as he could.  
  
Harry quickly caught up with the boy and slid a familiar arm around his waist, pulling him to his side securely.  
  
Draco pulled away slightly and frowned at the boy. "What are you doing?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"Don't look surprised, my love..." Harry said as he smiled at the blonde, his warm eyes darting to the right quickly. "I was just going keep you close to me. I am you...bodyguard after all..." He said with a seductive quirk of his lips as he pulled Draco to him again.  
  
Draco lowered his eyebrow and leaned against Harry slightly, acting like he was comfortable. He unlocked his car and tossed his equipment into the back seat before shutting the door. 'He should have been an actor... I almost believed that he thought I was attractive...'  
  
"My ...gentlemen..." Harry said as he opened the car door and smiled at the blonde.  
  
Draco gave him a small smile and stepped into the car. "Thank you," he said, putting on his seat belt.  
  
When Harry got in, he started the car and pulled away from the curb, blending into the traffic with his small, maneuverable car. "You really should have been an actor... I almost believed you," he said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Why didn't you? You never know, I could've been serious..." Harry said with a small smile as he leaned back and adjusted his seat belt  
  
"Somehow, Mr. Potter, I know that you're not..." he said, weaving in and out of traffic.  
  
"Harry, if you would... I never liked my last name..." Harry said as he yawned softly.  
  
Draco shrugged and made his way to the freeway. He looked around and smiled. Quickly, he changed directions and drove to the train station.  
  
"Smart boy..." Harry drawled as he blew on his nails softly.  
  
Draco parked the car and got out, grabbing his bags from the back. He didn't check to see if Harry was following as he set his alarm and walked to the terminal, annoyed at the conceding tone Harry had used.  
  
Harry sighed and mentally nodded. 'Its better this way...at least I won't hurt him...'  
  
Draco smiled at the attendant. "Two for San Diego, please. And make it a sleeper car," he said, noting Harry's presence.  
  
"Would you like a double bed or two singles?" the attendant asked, smiling back.  
  
"What would you like, Harry?" Draco asked, his expression blank.  
  
"Now Tom, I don't think that's a question worth asking..." Harry said as he winked at the attendant, slipping his arm around Draco's shoulders.  
  
Draco smiled. "The double, please," he said.  
  
"I'll need to see your ID's so I can print up the tickets," she said, smiling at the seemingly happy couple.  
  
Draco held out his fake ID. It was for Tom Roberts. He looked up at Harry and took the wallet out of the boy's back pocket. Draco fished in it for a while before pulling out an ID that listed his bodyguard as James H. Evans from Queens.  
  
"Thank you," she said, typing on her computer for a few seconds before reaching below and pulling up two tickets. "That'll be 450, please."  
  
Draco handed over five hundred-dollar bills and took his tickets. When he got his change, he nodded to the woman and walked to the platforms.  
  
"We leave on track four in ten minutes," he said, hurrying to the platform.  
  
"Don't look so flustered..." Harry said softly as he lay a calming hand on the blonde's sleeve. "No one is following us...you'll be safe with me..." He said, flashing a true small smile at Draco. "Come on..." He took their bags and moved onto their train easily enough.  
  
Draco hopped on and handed the conductor his tickets, trying to control his body's reaction to his bodyguard's smile. 'He's... wow...' he thought, taking the stubs and heading for the compartment. He dropped onto the comfortable bed as soon as the door was shut.  
  
Harry stretched and opened his backpack. "Hmmm...ah ha..." He smiled slightly and pulled out an old beat up CD played and a set of headphones that seemed to be held up by ducktape and sheer will.  
  
Draco looked over and smiled softly. Shaking his head, he sat up. "Did you want the bed? Or am I taking it?" he asked, grabbing his own bag as the train started to move. After hesitating a moment, he looked at his bag, suddenly nervous. "Or do you want to share it? It is a big bed..."  
  
Harry looked up at Draco through the curtain of his black hair. "It's up to you, I'll sleep on the chairs if you like, they aren't that hard..."  
  
Draco shook his head. "We're both reasonable adults. We can handle sharing a bed for a few nights. It'll only take us a week to get there," he said, nodding and standing. "Do you want something to eat? I haven't had a chance to get anything yet, so I'm going to the dinning car."  
  
"I'm alright thank you..." He said, pulling an apple out of his bag and moving into the darkest corner of the four seats, blending in instantly.  
  
Draco shrugged and walked out, heading for the dinning car.  
  
When he returned, he found Harry asleep on the bed. He checked his watch and rose an eyebrow. It was close to midnight. He stripped down to his boxer shorts and climbed into bed, taking off his wig and setting it on one of the seats. Stretching, he shook out his hair and laid on his side, facing away from his body guard.  
  
"Come back earlier next time, or I'll go out and find you..." Harry said as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
Draco lay there for a few minutes, thinking of how nice it was to have a warm body in bed with him again. He quickly fell asleep, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
  
It was late in the after noon when the train whistle woke Harry from his sound sleep. He shifted and gently squeezed the body in his arms, smiling at the feel of the male next to him.  
  
Draco yawned and slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed them for a few minutes before he frowned and looked around. When he remembered where he was, he sat up, detangling himself from Harry. Slowly, he eased himself out of bed and walked into the small cubicle they had for a bathroom. He washed his face in the sink, trying to forget how good it had felt to be held by the boy. 'I'm just setting myself up for heartbreak... he doesn't like me that way...' he scolded himself, scrubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Harry sighed and sat up quietly. He dressed and moved over to the shadowed seats, slipping on his headphones and pulling out his book once more. 'Stop it Potter, you're not aloud to be liked in such away, especially by such a beautiful boy whose father you are going to kill...'  
  
Draco pulled on a pair of loose black trousers and a black sweater. He grabbed his slippers and opened the door. "I'll be back later," he said, putting on his wig. He grabbed his laptop and headed for the dinning car to get a cup of coffee and to work on his latest account.  
  
'He didn't even look to see where I was...' Harry thought to himself bitterly. 'Not that it matters, it's better this way...no mess...no ties...I'm just a shadow...just another piece of the darkness...'  
  
Draco returned around five with a sandwich for Harry. He handed it to his bodyguard and smiled. "Thought you might be hungry," he said, sitting on the bed and setting his laptop down. He handed the boy a bottle of water and lay back on the pillows.  
  
Harry nodded absently and set the sandwich by his feet. He was to absorbed in his thoughts to notice much other than Draco was back and he was unhurt.  
  
Draco pulled off his wig and grabbed his brush. He ran it through his silky hair, checking his e-mail with the satellite Internet he had. It was expensive, but it was worth it in his opinion. Especially since he was able to work wherever he went. He sent the accounts information to his section supervisor, adding a note that he was forced to go out of town on family business and that he would be back soon.  
  
After about five hours, he sighed and turned off his laptop. The business that he was working on had some serious accounting discrepancies. He set it in his briefcase and stood up. He stripped off his clothes, leaving only his boxer shorts on as he climbed into the large bed and lay on his side, facing away from Harry. "Good night," he yawned, closing his eyes.  
  
When Harry was positive the blonde boy was asleep he turned over and gathered him into his arms, "Just this once..." he whispered, falling asleep quickly.  
  
Second chapter, wow...this took a really long time. I know its not what I usually do, but this just for fun. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it...Don't forget to review,  
  
Forever Loyal,  
Kat ==and Vogel 


	3. Raptured Faith 3

Chapter 3   
  
Draco ran down a hallway, trying to find out where his mother was. He opened doors and slammed them shut again.  
  
When he sprinted down a small, dark hallway, he knew he was getting close. He threw himself into a small, closed in room.  
  
Lying in the middle of the floor was his mother. She was covered in her own blood and still bleeding.  
  
"Draco..." she whispered softly. She smiled as she died, her life draining through the wounds she'd inflicted on herself.  
  
"NO!" Draco screamed, gathering the dead woman into his arms and sobbing.  
  
"No..." Draco moaned softly in his sleep, and tried to pull away from the body near him. He was covered in a cold sweat, his hair sticking to his neck slightly as he struggled to remove himself from the dream.  
  
Harry was awake instantly and watched Draco for a moment before stroking his arm. "Shhh...it's alright...I'm here to protect you..."  
  
Draco opened his eyes and sat up, pulling himself out of Harry's arms. He held his head in his hands and felt tears well up. His mother's suicide had haunted him for years, and when he was under a lot of pressure, he would have nightmares where he re-lived it. He swung his legs out of the bed and leaned down, fighting down the urge to vomit at the gruesome scene he'd witnessed.  
  
Harry was silent, watching the boy as he calmed himself. "Flashbacks?" He asked softly, everything about his posture telling the world that he had not just had his arms around the blonde.  
  
Draco sighed and lay back on the bed, his head on Harry's lap. He looked up at the boy and nodded. "Yeah... I hate them..." he said quietly, wrapping his arms around himself.  
  
Harry hesitated before gently stroking the boy's hair. "Would you like to tell me..."  
  
Draco shook his head. "No..." he said, sighing. He unconsciously leaned into the hand stroking his hair, drawing comfort from it. "It's just old pain... I'll live..."  
  
Harry nodded, silently stroking the soft hair. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to hold Draco close and kiss and love all his problems away, but at the same time his darker half knew better and wouldn't let him do so.  
  
'He doesn't love you, you are tainted..., you are just a warm body...nothing more...you will never bee anything more...'  
  
Draco closed his eyes and slowly relaxed. "Harry..." he mumbled as he fell into a restless sleep. He dreamed of the boy kissing him and telling him that everything was going to be alright. He surrendered to Harry, opening his arms to his bodyguard.  
  
Harry kissed his employer again and pulled away when his mental voice started raging at him again. 'Fine, fine...you win...you're right...like always...'  
  
He shifted Draco until he was sleeping in his arms and closed his eyes, giving into this small pleasure.  
  
Draco woke up the morning and looked up at Harry's calm face. He licked his lips and tasted the boy on them. He leaned up and kissed Harry softly, pressing his body closer to the bodyguards. He slipped his arms around Harry's neck to hold his head closer.  
  
Harry moaned softly and wrapped his hand up to rest on Draco's shoulder with out realizing that he wasn't dreaming.  
  
Slowly, Draco pulled away and licked Harry's lips gently before he got out of bed and went to the small bathroom to step into the small shower cubicle and wash the sweat off his body.  
  
Harry awoke and put his hands over his face, noticing that Draco was no where in the room and he didn't hear the shower. "Ugh...why me...why do I have to get a stupid taste for the blonde..." he hit his head against the wall and sighed. "Well that's easy...god is a vindictive bitch and hates me...no other way to see it..."  
  
Draco lowered his head and sighed quietly. "I think it'd be best if I took the seat tonight..." he said, stepping into the meager shower. "Since you don't like sharing the bed." He turned on the water, trying to ignore the way Harry's comments had hurt.  
  
When his lukewarm shower was done, Draco grabbed his clothes and threw them on, not caring that his khaki pants didn't match the red T-shirt that he threw on. He grabbed his briefcase and his slippers and left the compartment, ignoring Harry completely.  
  
'Told you this would end badly...but it's better this way...remember it's better.'  
  
Harry groaned at the voice and felt like screaming. He wanted Draco, he didn't just wanted in for a casual relationship, he wanted him to keep. But he knew deep down that his inner voice was right and there was no getting around that fact.  
  
Draco yawned and looked out the window. It was two in the morning, and he just didn't want to go back to his compartment. He played Solitaire on his computer for the millionth time, sighing and closing the box after a few minutes. It had hurt him to hear what Harry had said that morning. He didn't know why, but it had hurt none the less.  
  
"Were you ever coming back to the compartment or do you want me to stand here and watch you like I have been for the past hour and a half?" Harry asked from directly behind Draco's left shoulder.  
  
"You're dismissed for the rest of the train ride," Draco said, not really wanting to see the boy right then. He was still trying to get the image of his mother's body out of his mind.  
  
"Suits me..." Harry shrugged as he pulled out his CD player and began programming it as he walked away. "See ya...I'll get my things out of the room..."  
  
Draco turned and looked at him, making sure there wasn't anyone else in the car. "And blow my cover? I'd hoped that you were smarter than that. You're stuck there for the rest of this ride just like I am," Draco said, closing his laptop and slipping it into his briefcase. "But you've made your point. Let's go." He brushed past Harry, his black wig slightly askew. "Let's go to sleep... we could both use it... and I take it back... you're not dismissed..."  
  
"Fix your hair..." Harry said flatly, walking behind Draco and listening for anyone approaching.  
  
Draco reached up and adjusted his wig. He opened the door to their compartment. He set down his briefcase, making sure that it was secure. When he heard it shut behind Harry, he tossed his wig across the room and stepped out of his slippers. He laid down on the seats and crossed his ankles, slightly uncomfortable in his clothes, but not wanting to strip down for bed in front of Harry. "Good night," he said, using his arm as a pillow and closing his eyes.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and mentally laughed at the thought of the rich boy sleeping on the hard chairs that would give him back pains and bruises for weeks. Silently we walked over and scooped up the blonde before moving and tossing him gently onto the bed, sitting down in the chairs and stretching before closing his eyes.  
  
Draco gasped as he was picked up and dumped on the bed. "What was that for?" he asked, sitting up.  
  
"Go to sleep sir, you'll need it for when we reach San Diego..." He said, pulling his knees up to his chest and laying his head on his crossed arms that rested on them. "I'll watch the car and make sure you aren't disturbed by the night man..."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Hey, no skin off my nose if you can't move in the morning..." he said, slipping under the covers and laying on his side facing away from Harry. He fell asleep slowly, trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head that was telling him it wasn't nice to let the boy sleep on the chair. After about a half an hour, he sighed and turned back to Harry. "Will you just get into bed?" he said, scowling.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked as he turned tired, yet very alert, eyes to the blonde. "Lonely?"  
  
Draco rose an eyebrow. "Get into bed, please," he said, sighing. "Look, if you're tired and stiff, then you won't be able to do your job, right? It just makes more sense that way..."  
  
"I've slept in more awkward places than this, but I will comply with your wishes..." He said, getting up and moving to the bed. He lay down and turned away from the blonde. "Sleep Mister Malfoy...nothing else to do..."  
  
Draco rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. His conscience left him alone as he yawned and slowly fell asleep, trying to ignore his hormone's response to the handsome boy in bed with him.  
  
"The only thing I can do...never anything else..." Harry whispered as he turned over and pulled Draco into his arms, kissing the boy's hairs gently before falling asleep himself.  
  
Draco nuzzled the warm body next to him, ignoring his mind's protests. He slipped his hand over the boy's chest, feeling the hard, honed muscles there. He slipped his hand under Harry's shirt, wanting to feel his bodyguard's skin. "Harry..." he breathed, kissing the boy gently. He wanted Harry. He wanted the green-eyed boy to want him.  
  
"Mmm...Draco no..." Harry whispered as he stretched and rolled over, bringing the blonde with him to lay on his chest as he tightened his grip.  
  
Draco moved his legs to straddle the boy. "Please..." he whispered, slipping another hand into the boy's shirt and kissing him softly. "Please Harry... I've never wanted anyone more in my entire life..." He flushed slightly, realizing how wanton he sounded.  
  
"I can't...I want you...but it's better this way..." He mumbled, running his hand over Draco's side gently.  
  
Draco sighed and laid his head on Harry's chest. His blood was running hot through his veins, causing his heart to pound. "You're right... you don't like blondes after all..." Draco said, rolling off of the boy and curling into a ball on the opposite side of the bed.  
  
"I like blondes...I only like blondes..." He murmured, reaching out for Draco's warm body.  
  
Draco moved out of Harry's reach and closed his eyes. He didn't want to have the boy touch him if he was just going to be refused time and time again. He'd never begged anyone to take him before, and he wasn't going to make the mistake worse. "Go back to sleep, Harry... forget that I ever disturbed you..." he said, sighing.  
  
Harry moved and pulled Draco back into his arms and smiled into his hair. "I am asleep...no stay still and sleep, we aren't moving until I want to get up..."  
  
Draco pushed at Harry's arms. "I don't want you to touch me right now... I don't want that kind of tease..." he said, trying to slip away from his bodyguard.  
  
Harry sighed and released the blonde and turned over. "One day I'm going to die alone and no one will find me...you'll thank me..." He mumbled as he fell deeper asleep.  
  
Draco scowled and reached over to slap Harry. "You ass!" he growled, getting out of the bed and grabbing his wig. He shoved his hair under it and kicked the bed frame. "You're nothing but a selfish dick. You will die alone one day because you're too scared of anything!" he growled, opening the door and slamming it shut as he left.  
  
Harry shot awake and blinked at the closed door before rushing out and grabbing Draco, dragging the boy back into their room and slamming the door. "What the hell? I wake up to you yelling at me? Have I done something to offend you? Did I say something in my sleep that you didn't like? What gives you the right to wake me up by screaming and kicking the bed?" He raved, he voice taking on a dangerous quality.  
  
Draco pulled his arm out of the boy's hand. "Don't you ever touch me again. You're fired. I'll write you the check tomorrow. I don't even care if I have to use my father's money to get rid of you," he said, re-opening the door and grabbing his briefcase. He growled at the night watchman and continued towards the dinning car, not wanting to deal with Harry.  
  
Harry nodded and began to pack his things. When everything was packed he walked out of the room and smiled at the stunned night man. "Excuse me sir. The man I'm traveling with is insane and although we've room together up until now, I think it would be best for my health to move to a different room, are there any available perhaps?"  
  
"No, sir, there aren't. The train is booked full..." the man said, looking at the angry boy's back as he stomped away, making his way up through the cars. "I wish there was something I could do, but the next stop isn't until San Diego..."  
  
"Hmm...is there anyone willing to share a room with me? I'll sleep on the chairs and I'm very quite..." He smiled softly and blushed, looking down at his feet. "I don't mean to in convenience you in any way..."  
  
The man smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir, but that goes against our policy... I wish I could, but this is the only room that we have..." He sighed quietly. "If you promise not to tell my boss, I could let you have my room when I'm on duty. It's small, but you'll be able to get some sleep."  
  
Harry blushed again and nodded. "Th-thank you, I truly appreciate it... is there anything I can help you with in return?"  
  
"No... It's perfectly alright sir. I'll take you there now," he said, smiling at the boy and leading him back to the crew car.  
  
Draco got off the train in San Diego calmer than he'd been the night that Harry had refused him. He was still angry, but he felt better than he had in a long time. He hailed a cab outside of the station, and gave the driver directions to a good hotel.  
  
When he got there, he made sure the cab was gone before pulling off his wig and walking into the elegant lobby.  
  
Harry watched the cab pull away and hail the next cab. Giving him the same directions. When he reached the hotel he slid through the shadows and tapped Draco on the shoulder. "I believe you own me forty thousand dollars..." He said calmly, holding out his hand.  
  
Draco sighed wearily. "I don't have it... I've never had it..." he said, turning to look at Harry. 'Why am I not surprised he came back only for his money...' Draco thought, kicking himself. 'You, acting like a spoiled brat didn't help.' "Look, I'm sorry that I over reacted on the train. There's no excuse for it. I really don't have your money here, but I do have it back in New York. I'll get a room here and if you want, you can have the second bed."  
  
Harry chuckled softly, a deep rich chuckle that curled up from the chest and expounded outward and enveloped everyone with in its warmth. "Then it looks like you're stuck with me for a while longer doesn't it?" he asked as he tapped Draco on the nose with his wallet and walked up to the young man behind the counter and leaned over slightly.  
  
"Excuse me...Tomus...I'd like a room for two...but with one very large bed..." he said huskily. "Do you think you can do that for me...?" he rose his eyebrow slightly.  
  
Draco frowned slightly. He tugged on Harry's sleeve. "Two beds..." he mumbled.  
  
"Shut up..." Harry hissed as he watched the young man watch his every movement. "The room..." He prompted lowly.  
  
Tomus jumped slightly. "Sorry sir," he said, typing on his computer. "I only have the Penthouse in a double bed. Wait... I also have one room on the third floor... Would you like that one?"  
  
Harry sighed. "I guess that will have to do...but I bet the view from the Penthouse is beautiful at night..." He gave the man a smoldering look and handed him a three hundred dollars and alittle change, "Will this cover it?"  
  
The clerk gulped and blushed. He typed for a few minutes. "Your name sir?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat and tugged at the tight collar of his suit.  
  
"Evens..." Harry breathed. "James Evens..." He smiled slightly and held out the money.  
  
Tomus, the clerk, took the money nervously, his palms beginning to sweat under the man's close scrutiny. "The penthouse suite should be ready..." He said, smiling nervously.  
  
Harry nodded and held his hand out for the key, brushing his fingers against Tomus's lightly before winking at him. "Thank you so much...I won't forget this..." He gave the man another seductive look and walked off, tossing his hair behind him as he began to blend in and stand out at the same time.  
  
Draco followed him, frowning. When they were on an elevator alone, he turned and frowned at Harry. "Why the double bed?" he asked, not understanding the boy's reasoning.  
  
"Because the people that are looking for you are expecting you to be traveling alone or with your bodyguard. The people your father sent after me are expecting to find me with you in a room with two beds because your father is not stupid enough to think you keep a lover for that long and I won't be fired because you need me. Hence the double bed so that it throws everyone off balance..." He smiled and looked at the key.  
  
"He was so nice to give us the Penthouse, he didn't have to..."  
  
Sighing, Draco waited for the elevator to stop at their floor. He followed Harry into the room and smiled at its beauty. It was bigger than his apartment. He tossed his stuff down and dug for his swimming trunks, needing a good workout. "I guess I get couch," he said, grabbing his black swimming suit and walking to the bathroom to change. "It's only fair since you got us the room."  
  
"You take the bed, I'll be fine on the couch. I like it better, and I like people on occasions... I very rarely get to use my old profession in everyday life..." He said with a laugh.  
  
'Really? It seems like you act all the time, Mr. Potter...' Draco thought, sighing again and pulling on his swimming trunks. "Did you want to go to the pool with me? I'm heading out that way..." Draco said, grabbing a large beach towel and walking out of the bathroom in just his trunks. He wrapped the towel around his shoulders quickly, covering his chest and upper body. He smiled weakly at Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, never was one for swimming, to much light...to many people..." Harry flashed the boy a smiled and moved out on to the balcony.  
  
Nodding, Draco left the room and made his way down to the pool. He set his towel down on a chair and dove into the cool, refreshing water. The pool was nearly deserted, so he had his run of the water. Quickly, he swam laps, his powerful arms cutting through the water effortlessly. He pushed aside all of his worries and all of his uncomfortable feelings and gave himself over to the wonderful feeling of the water around him.  
  
When he was exhausted, he flipped onto his back and stared up at the darkening sky. He watched the sunset from the pool, floating dreamily in its waters. He saw the moon rise and smiled at the crescent. It would be a half moon before he was able to go back home and watch it rise from his balcony like he normally did.  
  
"You've been out here for hours, would you like me to order you dinner?" Harry asked quietly from the darkened doorway.  
  
Draco flipped himself until he was standing in the water. He sank down until he was covered up to his collar bone and then cursed his newfound shyness. 'This is ridiculous. I've never been shy of my body in my entire life,' he thought. He sighed and got out of the water, quickly grabbing his towel and wrapping it around him. "No, that's alright. I'm not really hungry," he said, wrapping the towel around his waist and starting towards the doorway. He smiled slightly at Harry. "All I really want is a nice shower and to go to sleep..."  
  
"Alright, I'll escort you back." Harry said, giving the boy a small smile and stepping away from the doorway.  
  
Draco nodded and stepped into the air-conditioned lobby. He made his way to the elevator, pushing the button for up. 'Maybe he's not gay...' Draco thought, looking over at the boy. He frowned. 'What I need is to get away from him and go out on the town. Take in a local club...' Draco thought, stepping into the elevator. 'I've just been too wrapped up in my problems....' He smiled suddenly, the idea of a club very appealing. 'And if I happen to go home with anyone afterwards... well, I do.'  
  
"I've decided to go to a nightclub tomorrow night. Alone," he said, as the elevator glided up to their floor.  
  
On the outside, Harry's expression didn't change, he just nodded his head and got out of the elevator. But on the inside he was crumbling.  
  
'A club...but...I want him...can't he see that? Haven't I held him and kissed him and stayed when I should have left? Didn't I get him the penthouse when I saw his eyes light up at the thought? Didn't I leave the room when he wanted me to? What have I done that makes him not want me?'  
  
"If you bring anyone back, call my cell before hand and tell me, I don't want to be around for it. Don't go to anyone else's place and don't take free drinks from the bartender." As Harry spoke he didn't notice that his voice got colder. "I'll be here until I receive your call..."  
  
Draco heard the boy's tone and rose an eyebrow. He ignored it and stepped off the lift onto their floor. He put the key-card into the slot and opened the door. He tossed his towel over the couch and stripped off his trunks, tossing them over the towel. "Don't pick them up!" he called to Harry as he walked to his bag and grabbed his shampoo and conditioner. He quickly moved to the bathroom, not wanting to be exposed for longer than necessary.  
  
Harry sighed as he watched the wet items soak through the couch. "Lovely..." He moved over a large over stuffed chair and pulled up and autumn. "Guess this is where I sleep for the night." He mumbled, taking off his socks and getting onto the chair before falling asleep.  
  
Draco wrapped a towel around his hair and stepped into the living area. He saw Harry asleep on the chair and tilted his head in puzzlement until he saw his wet clothes soaking through the couch. "Well hell," he muttered, grabbing them and walking back to the bathroom. He hung them up to dry before going back to the living room. "Harry..." he said, gently shaking the boy's shoulder. "Harry, wake up..."  
  
Harry's eyes were open and scanning the room instantly for any signs of trouble. When he saw none he frowned. "Yes?" He asked looking up at Draco, his heartbeat increasing slightly.  
  
Draco sighed. "Look, I know you're not gay, but since I soaked your bed, it's only right that I share mine," he said, standing. He motioned towards his room and took the towel off his hair. "So come on, let's go." He grabbed his brush and began working the tangles out of his hair as he walked away. "I promise I won't try to hit on you."  
  
Harry blinked and laughed softly before moving to the bedroom as ordered. "What gave you the impression I wasn't gay?"  
  
Draco shrugged, putting his brush down. "You just don't seem like you like men," he said, lifting the covers. He felt a breeze blow through the window and stopped. He turned back to the living room to get something on. It was kind of uncomfortable sleeping with clothes on after so long sleeping naked, but he'd just have to bare it.  
  
When he returned, he was dressed in a soft, comfortable pair of black flannel boxers and a white T-shirt. He hopped slightly as he pulled on some white ankle socks. When he felt he was sufficiently dressed, he slipped under the covers, leaving the sheet in-between the two of their bodies. He yawned and curled into the fetal position on his side facing away from Harry. "Good night, Harry," he said quietly.  
  
"Goodnight...Draco..." He said softly as he sighed and fell asleep. 'I'm sorry, but you don't know me...you wouldn't want me if you knew me...' he thought with a sigh.  
  
Draco yawned slightly and stretched. He opened his eyes and came face to chest with his bodyguard. He lay there for a few seconds before sighing softly and getting out of the warm bed. He looked at the noon sunshine, bright and cheerful and only felt his sour mood get worse. 'I really wish he'd stop doing that. It just teases me with what I can't have,' he thought, sighing softly and going to the living room. He dug in his bag of clothing until he found his slippers. "I want to play the tin man..." he said quietly, humming a song that he'd heard once as he put the slippers on.  
  
In the room, Harry was just beginning to yawn and stretch to wake himself up. He looked around and didn't see his blonde employer and sighed. "I'd better get dressed...I'm sure there is a pay phone around her some place..." He shook his head and got out of the large bed and looked at it. "I won't be sleeping here anymore after tonight..." He mumbled, shivering slightly.  
  
Draco slipped into a pair of khaki pants and a pair of loafers. He yawned slightly and went back to the bedroom. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?" he asked, grabbing his brush and beginning on the tangles.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, thank you..." He quickly pulled on his black sleeveless turtleneck and a pair of tight black pants. "Where would you like to eat?" he asked, pulling on his boots.  
  
"There's a café just down the street," Draco said, leaning against the doorframe and grabbing his wallet. He slipped it into his back pocket and tossed his platinum hair behind his shoulder. "It looks pretty good."  
  
He waited until the boy was done before turning and leaving the room, knowing Harry would shadow him.  
  
"You know, having you wallet in your back pocket is not a very safe idea..." He said softly as he followed the blonde.  
  
Draco laughed as he pushed the button. "Yes, my body guard could steal it..." he joked, waiting for the elevator.  
  
Harry chuckled and put on a shocked expression. "I would never...I don't know where you'd get an idea like that..."  
  
Raising one blonde eyebrow, Draco stepped into the elevator. "Ah, yes. You would never do something so low down and dirty..." he said dryly, pushing the button and watching the doors close. He leaned back against the wall, stretching and yawning slightly.  
  
"That's right, Now this time put your wallet in your front pocket..." He said, handing the boy's wallet back to him and leaning against the back wall.  
  
Draco shrugged and slipped his billfold into his back pocket again. "If I sit with it in my front pocket, it gets very small in my pants. The back pocket has extra material so that it doesn't make them small," he said, buttoning the button. "Besides, I like my wallet in my back pocket. Extra cushion when I sit. I do have a rather small rear." He looked at his backside, twisting around. It was firm and slightly curved. He'd heard it said that he had the perfect bottom, just enough without appearing feminine.  
  
Harry tilted his head slightly and looked at the boy's rear. It seemed perfect to him. "You're right, it is rather small..."  
  
"See," Draco said, looking smug. "I need the extra padding. Hence, my wallet stays in my back pocket."  
  
Harry shrugged and was quiet when an elderly couple steeped on to the elevator and began talking with Draco.  
  
"Hello dear," the lady said sweetly.  
  
Draco smiled at her. "Hello ma'am," he said, nodding to them both. "Sir."  
  
The lady smiled at him again. "Such a nice young man, are you going to lunch?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "My boyfriend and I are going for a romantic walk on the beach near the pier..." he said, taking Harry's hand and smiling. He didn't want the old lady to tag along on his breakfast, and knew that she would ask to come if he said yes to her lunch question.  
  
"Oh.." She said alittle startled to have just noticed the quiet boy in black. "Hello dear..." When all she received was a nod, she turned back to her husband and began to talk with him.  
  
Draco released Harry's hand and stepped out of the elevator as it opened to the lobby. "Come on, dear," he said, smiling and walking towards the entrance to the hotel.  
  
Harry nodded and stepped out of the elevator, Smiling at Tomus the moment the young man spotted him. He winked and followed Draco out of the Hotel.  
  
When they were out of the hotel, Draco led Harry to a small café just down the street. He smiled at the hostess. "Non-smoking, please," he said.  
  
"This way, please," she said, leading them through the tables to a booth in one of the back corners.  
  
"Lovely..." Harry said with a smile. "Thank you dear..." He helped Draco into one side and slid into the other.  
  
"Your server, Jane, will be here in just one moment," the woman said, smiling and leaving the two alone.  
  
Draco toyed with his menu, flipping through it a few times before setting it down. Harry's care in seating him had thrown him off balance. "Are you gay?" he asked bluntly, looking at Harry.  
  
"Would in matter if I was...or wasn't for that matter?" He asked with a smile. "Are you asking because you aren't sure whether my actions are platonic or because you are uncomfortable with me around?"  
  
"Consider it morbid curiosity," Draco said. "It would make me a little more comfortable knowing the sexual preference of the boy who's been sleeping with me of late." He smiled teasingly, looking down at his menu to see what kind of sandwiches they had.  
  
Harry sighed. "I have a taste for men and women don't appeal to me. But I don't take lovers and I don't start relationships for reasons that I don't discus with anyone. It's just better for all involved."  
  
Draco looked up at him with saddened eyes. "That's a very cold, lonely way to live, Harry. You really do seem like a nice person," he said, sighing and shaking his head.  
  
"Can I get you anything to drink?" a brunette waitress asked, smiling at both of the boys.  
  
"Water...please, no ice..." Harry said as he looked up at the girl and smiled warmly.  
  
"Lemonade, please," Draco said absently.  
  
"Are you ready to order, or do you need a few minutes?" the girl asked, making a note on her pad.  
  
Draco looked at Harry. "I'll have the pot roast with mashed potatoes and a chief salad please," he said, smiling at the waitress.  
  
"I'll have the soup and salad special, ranch dressing, no croutons, no onions, extra dressing on the side, and four cucumbers..." He said, closing his menu and handing it to the lady.  
  
"I'll be right out with your orders," she said, smiling and taking their menus.  
  
Draco fiddled with the salt and peppershakers, wondering if his boss had forwarded his check to his account like he'd asked and wishing that he'd brought his laptop so he could pay his bills.  
  
"May I ask you a question?" Harry asked as he watched the blonde closely. "Why is it that you father is rich and you can't seem to pay me?"  
  
Draco looked down at his hands. He sighed quietly. He stretched his elegant fingers, watching the muscles in them contract. "Do you see my hands?" he asked, raising them to show Harry. "Everything that I own or have I've earned for myself. When I was sixteen I left my father's home, leaving all of his money and greed behind.  
  
"From then on, I've paid for everything that I've had in my life. I've never accepted a penny from that man. I worked through college and high school. I'm still making payments on some of my student loans.  
  
"When I marry, I'll get fifty million dollars when I produce an heir from my marriage. It's one of the ways that he's tried to suck me back into his world. I won't go," Draco admitted, folding his hands in his lap and looking at the wall.  
  
Harry nodded. "You should spend sometime with him...you never know when you won't have him anymore..."  
  
Draco shrugged. "I really hope that he doesn't stay long. I want him to die," Draco said, shrugging. He plastered a smile on his face as the waitress placed a plate of delicious looking food in front of him. Smiling, he took a sip of the glass she set down. "Thank you very much," he said, nodding to her.  
  
When she was gone, Harry shrugged. "You think that now...and may for the rest of your life, but if he were really gone, would you be comfortable with the knowledge that you wished for it?"  
  
Draco looked up into Harry's eyes, not even bothering to hide the hate there. "Yes, I would," he replied before looking back down at his plate and salting his meat.  
  
Harry nodded silently and said nothing. There was nothing left to say on the matter.  
  
When he was done, Draco yawned and stretched. He looked at the desert menu, but decided that he wouldn't get any or else he wouldn't be able to fit into his favorite pair of leather pants. He felt a wave of excitement hit him as he thought of the club he was going to visit and the dancing. It was one of the things he'd looked up on the way here, along with other such useful information. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, smiling happily at Harry.  
  
He only had a few more hours to wait until the club would be picking up and he had some bills to pay.  
  
"Yes," Harry nodded and paid for the check. "I think that should cover it..." He said putting down two twenties.  
  
Draco smiled. "Our waitress is going to thank you for your generosity..." he said, standing and leaving the restaurant.  
  
Harry shrugged and followed him. "I don't need it, she looked like she did..."  
  
Draco laughed and looked out across the city. It was still sunny out, but you could tell that it was getting late in the day. "Does that mean that if I look like I need it, you'll pay my electric bill?" Draco teased, turning a mischievous smile on Harry.  
  
"I thought you didn't accept charity..." Harry said as he rose and eyebrow and watched the blonde, noticing the small creases that appeared at the corners of his eyes when he smiled.  
  
"I don't. It was a joke," Draco said, his smile fading as he looked back to the city and away from his stoic bodyguard. He was silent the rest of the way to their room. He stripped off his shoes and socks when he got there, setting them by the door carefully.  
  
"Do you need to use the restroom?" he asked, taking off the white T-shirt that he'd been in since the night before.  
  
"No go ahead." Harry replied, moving over to the couch and smiling when he felt that is was dry. "Cleaning ladies are so nice." He smiled and moved to his bag. "Now where did I put the book..."  
  
Draco stepped into the bathroom and stripped off the rest of his clothes, tossing them in a heap on the floor. He pulled his trunks down. He thought for a moment, and changed his mind. He filled the tub with hot water and went to get his CD player.  
  
The blonde noted that Harry was sitting on the couch reading a book as he fished in his suitcase for the equipment. When he found it, he smiled and headed back into the bathroom, twisting his mid-back length hair up off his neck.  
  
Harry sighed and closed his eyes as he reread his mother's acting journal.  
  
It was well past dark when Harry finished reading the book. He missed his mother, she was a wonderful woman. He looked up at Draco when he heard the boy clear his throat.  
  
Draco smiled at him. He was dressed in a pair of skin tight leather pants that both hid and revealed his well trained body. His shirt was a pale, sheer blue long sleeved button up shirt with the top six buttons undone to reveal his smooth chest. "I'll be back around three," he said, he hair moving to slide over his shoulder and frame his slender face.  
  
Harry stared at the boy and let his mind memorize every curve and plan of the boy's body. He nodded and reopened his book to stop from staring at the blonde. "If you find anyone, call me."  
  
Draco smiled, happy at Harry's reaction. 'So he isn't straight after all...' Draco thought, nodding. "Don't worry, I'll try to come back in one piece," he teased, walking to the door and slipping a key-card into his boot along with forty dollars and his ID.  
  
Harry waved a dismissing hand and picked up a small paper on the coffee table, one article in particular caught his interest.  
  
Poets! Actors! Singers! All are welcome to come down to the 'Last Artist Standing' on Friday October 15th at the South side beach! Bring a bathing suit and your most creative spirit!  
  
'Hmm...sounds like fun...' Harry thought as he continued to look though the paper.  
  
Draco slipped onto the dance floor, moving his body with the rhythm of the music. He felt the base pound through him as he danced with one person, then another. The drinks that he'd had relaxed his guard enough to let someone wrap their arms around him. He leaned back into the body, swaying his hips.  
  
'I wish this was Harry,' he thought, turning and kissing the brunette man holding him. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, holding onto him tightly as he continued to dance. When the dance ended, he allowed the man to pull him up the stairs into a back room.  
  
He kissed the man greedily, needing to forget Harry for the night. When the brunette started to take off his shirt, Draco pulled away. "No," he said, leaving the room and the club. "Damn you, Harry, damn you to hell," he mumbled, climbing into a cab and telling the driver to take him back to his hotel.  
  
When he got to the room, it was dark and quiet. He stumbled in and fell over when he tried to take off his boot. He laughed bitterly, finally falling after all night of stumbling from one pair of arms to the next. "I wanna play the tin man..." he mumbled the tune, tugging at the boot and throwing it across the room.  
  
"Draco?" Harry stood up from the couch and maneuvered his way over to the blonde in the blackness of the room. "I don't want to know how much you had..." He said, smelling sweat and alcohol all over the boy. "Let's get you a shower and then put you in bed..." He said as he scooped the boy up into his arms.  
  
"Unhand me, you scoundrel! I'm not as think as you drunk I am!" he slurred, trying to reach for his other boot and frowning.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and moved to the bathroom. He set the boy down on the toilet and kneeled in front of him to undress him.  
  
Draco hiccuped softly. "I always thought you had the prettiest eyes..." he slurred, cupping Harry's face in his hand.  
  
"Thank you Draco," He said, ignoring the hand and continuing to unbutton the ruined shirt. "I hope you didn't like this shirt..."  
  
"Some guy tried to cop a feel on me that I didn't like.... So I punched him..." Draco hiccuped and sighed. "Served him right if I broke his damn nose..." He hiccuped again and shrugged out of the sticky garment. "I have a great dry cleaner, though..." He leaned back and closed his eyes, resting his head on the wall behind him, trusting Harry.  
  
"Well that's good, It's a nice shirt..." Harry smiled at the fact that there was no evidence that Draco had been undressed at all that night. "I need you to stand so I can get your pants, you can put your hands on my shoulders for balance if you like..." He said with a soft smile as if he were talking to a small child.  
  
Draco looked at him and frowned. "I need to get that boot off, first, oh wise and powerful one," he said with a soft hiccup. He reached down and tugged on his annoying footwear, falling off the toilet headfirst in the process.  
  
Harry caught him and set him back upright. "I'll do that, You concentrate on telling me your night and not slurring to badly..." He smiled and moved to untie the boy's boot.  
  
"The first club was so much fun... It wasn't really good for dancing, so I headed towards downtown. The second club was even more fun, and the bartender was cute, so he gave me half-price drinks when I flirted with him. The third club I can't really remember, but there was a guy that I danced with and then... I left," he said, leaving out the parts about him kissing the bartender and almost having sex with the brunette in the third club. "He was a good dancer, though..."  
  
He stood when Harry got his boot off and unzipped his pants. He slid them off with Harry's help, using the boy as a leaning post.  
  
Harry nodded and tapped Draco's left foot. "Lift please..." He said as he tried to ignore Draco's impressive body in front of him. He took of the boy's socks and pants at the same time and moved them to the other side of the bathroom. "Ok, In the shower with you..." He said, moving to stand.  
  
Draco hiccuped slightly and pulled his hands off Harry's shoulders. He swayed and grabbed the sink for support as he tried to get into the bathtub, hiccuping and again and sitting down on the edge. He giggled at the wall, shaking his head slightly.  
  
Harry smiled and patiently helped the boy into the tub, letting him lay against the back of the tub. He turned on the water and moved slightly to take off his shirt.  
  
"Cold!" Draco moaned, pulling back his feet and trying to stand. He fell out of the tub and landed on Harry, pushing him back onto his back. Draco frowned and pushed himself up. "I'll be fine for this part," he hiccuped, sticking his head under the cold water and pulling back, gasping. He stood, swaying slightly, and climbed into the tub, not caring that his body was showing exactly how much he'd liked feeling the boy's warm skin under his. He turned on the shower and winced as the icy water hit his skin.  
  
Harry sat up and blinked for a moment before Standing and moving over to the closet to get the blonde a towel.  
  
Draco hiccuped slightly and reached for the shampoo, slipping slightly before catching himself of the edge of the tub. He kneeled and grabbed the shampoo again. He braced himself on the sides of the tub with his legs, thanking his lucky stars that this tub wasn't bigger than the one at home. He rinsed his hair and turned the water up a few degrees, feeling more in control of himself.  
  
After he'd rinsed off his body, he stood up and swayed slightly, leaning out to brace himself on the edge of the sink and climbing out of the tub slowly.  
  
Harry stepped forward and wrapped a towel around Draco's waist. "Do you sleep in anything?" Harry asked softly as he pulled Draco up into his arms and walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light and leaving the hotel room in perfect darkness except the tiny strip of light the peaked in from under the door.  
  
Draco groaned softly as he hardened. "Let me down, Harry... I can take it from here... You don't want to be near me when I'm drunk and in need..." he mumbled, shifting in the boy's arms.  
  
Harry sighed, "Do you want me to put you down and let you knock into every piece of furniture from here to your bedroom?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow.  
  
Draco sighed again. "Do you want me to make an even bigger fool of myself by begging you to take me again when I know that you won't?" he asked, trembling slightly with desire. "I really don't want you to have to turn me down again, Harry... My ego just couldn't take that kind of bruising right now..."  
  
"When did you beg me? I don't remember that?" He asked as he entered the bedroom and lay the boy down in the bed, Pulling the covers up to his shoulders. "Draco listen, I have had two relationships in my life and both have died terribly...I don't want that to happen again." He kissed Draco's forehead and walked out of the room.  
  
Draco rolled over onto his side and sighed softly. He looked at the open door and began to cry softly, burring his head into the pillows. He cried until he fell asleep, his breath hitching occasionally. "But I don't care if I die..." he mumbled, hiccuping again and sighing as he fell into a deep, drunken sleep.  
  
Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and much as we enjoyed writing it.   
  
Review for me please, I love to hear what you think. Thank you for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter.  
  
Forever Loyal,  
  
Kat == and Vogel 


End file.
